Synonymous with Trouble
by Chellerbelle
Summary: The trouble starts when Rogue meets Gambit. It all goes down hill from there.
1. The Date

**AN: **For those of you who are reading this and haven't actually watched _Wolverine and the X-men_, the MRD is the government agency in charge of taking care of mutants. And by 'taking care' I mean hunting them down and locking them away (amongst other things). Also I would like to add that this show is awesome and if you haven't watched it you're missing out *nods head vigourously*

* * *

**Chapter One: The Date**

Rogue stopped short of the mall doors.

"Ah'm not going in there," she said.

Kitty turned to look back at her with a puzzled frown.

"Umm, it's the mall, Rogue. If you want to go shopping, you kinda have to go in."

"What, are there sales on today or somethin'? It's way, way too crowded in there."

"Aww c'mon, you're all covered up. You'll be fine."

Rogue shook her head, empathically no.

"Y'all go on ahead. Ah'll meetchas back home."

"Rogue -" Bobby began.

But Rogue turned her back and walked off. Storm, Kitty and Bobby looked at each other, contemplated going after her, and dismissed the idea. They went inside and Rogue headed down the street. It wasn't until she hit the cafe on the corner that she realised she didn't exactly have a ride home and sighed. Oh well, since she was down here she'd do her own thing for awhile and then call them later to see if they were done yet. Or maybe she'd call Logan.

For a time she just walked, dawdled even, with a spot of window shopping on her way. Rogue didn't know why she even agreed to come on this stupid trip. It wasn't like she actually needed to buy anything. Along for the company, she supposed, and now she didn't even have that. Unless you counted the numerous voices in her head. They weren't all that good for meaningful conversation though.

Rogue turned the corner and saw a fight up ahead. Great, now she'd just walked into a war zone. She was about to turn around and go back, when she realised that the fight was rather one-sided: five against one. Although judging by the other two bodies on the ground, she got the impression that the staff-wielding, explosion-throwing mutant may actually have the upper hand. Still, she didn't think he'd mind if she helped him even the odds.

She approached and tapped the first guy she reached on the shoulder. He turned, and she punched him across the face, kicked his feet out from under him and elbowed him in the stomach. He hit the ground, winded.

"Bonjour, cherie," said the mutant with the red on black eyes, as he disabled the man on him.

"Afternoon," Rogue replied.

The mutant took down another as Rogue took her glove off and touched her second on his bare arm. He dropped to the ground. The last man standing looked at them both, then ran off for dear life.

"Remy LeBeau," said the mutant, holding his hand out to her. "A pleasure t' meet yo' cherie."

Rogue looked down at his fingerless gloves, and put her own glove back on.

"Rogue," she replied. "Have a nice afternoon."

She started to walk off, but he caught her hand. As she turned he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"It would be remiss o' me not to properly t'ank yo' fo' your assistance t'night, cherie. May I perhaps take yo' out for dinner?"

"It's a little early for dinner, don't ya think?"

"A drink den? Dere's a li'l coffee shop not far from here."

Rogue hesitated as she looked up at him and into his eyes.

"Sure," she said finally. "Why not?"

"Enchante," he replied suavely.

He then took the liberty of slipping his arm around her waist and to lead her to the coffee shop. Rogue stiffened.

"I'm not going t' hurt yo' cherie. 'Specially after I just saw yo' take someone down just by touchin' them."

"Sorry. Ah'm just not used ta people gettin' so close t' me. Ah can't control muh mutation so anytime someone touches muh skin..."

"Dat happens?"

"Every time. Gambit," she added pointedly.

Gambit grinned at her.

"I wondered if yo' would know me, X-man. I'm actually surprised yo' came t' my aid, given our history."

Rogue shrugged as they walked together down the street.

"Firstly, until Ah got a closer look at ya - and those eyes of yours - Ah didn't know who ya were. Secondly, it wouldn't have made any difference ta muh decision even if Ah had. Five - seven against one? _Normally_ those aren't very good odds."

Gambit chuckled.

"Ahh, noble as well as beautiful."

"Flattery will get ya nowhere."

"Your blush says otherwise, cherie. And here we are. Inside or out?"

"Out."

There was no way she was going to have a drink with this guy without plenty of witnesses. Which begged the question, why _had_ she conceded to having a drink with him anyway?

Nevertheless, the two picked a table. At first the conversation revolved around what they were ordering, but after their order was place, the conversation dwindled into silence. An awkward silence, Rogue felt, from the way he looked at her so intently.

"What are ya starin' at?" she demanded finally.

"The most stunning woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Huh, well, perhaps aftah we've had drinks, ya should ask her out on a date."

Gambit reached over and took her hand.

"Mebbe I will," he said seriously.

"You're very touchy-feely, aren't ya?"

"Oui."

"A dangerous game ta play with the untouchable."

"I like a good challenge."

"Is that why ya play the traitor and spy for Senator Kelly?"

Gambit raised his eyebrows.

"I'm no traitor, nor spy, cherie. I'm a t'ief, and I work fo' the highest bidder. Simple as dat."

"Nothing's that simple."

"Mebbe, mebbe not."

"What kind of a man sells his loyalty?"

"A mercenary. But as a t'ief, it's my skills I sell, not my loyalty. Same as any other tradesman."

"Tradesman? That's a funny way ta put it."

Gambit shrugged.

"A tradesman sells his skills and expertise, cherie. I t'ink it's applicable."

"Would ya stop callin' me that? Ah'm not your darlin'."

"But yo' are so very darlin', cherie."

"Argh."

Rogue was seriously considering just walking away when their drinks arrived. Rogues' face lit up at the amount of cream they had put on her iced chocolate. She would so totally come back here again. Gambit chuckled softly.

"Shush you," she said, picking up her spoon to scoop some of the cream off.

"Aww, chere, yo' don't mean dat," he said. "You'd miss out on my conversation."

"Ah don't know, it might be worth pursuin'."

"I t'ink yo' might be worth pursuing."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Give it a rest, Cajun. Ah don't care how charmin' ya think ya are, it ain't gonna get ya anywhere."

"And dere yo' go, issuin' challenges again, cherie."

"Ah'm not - you're incorrigible."

"Yo' forgot handsome, irresistible, -"

"Verbose, arrogant, -"

"Sexy -"

"Conceited -"

"And devilishly clever."

Rogue snickered. Gambit mentally scored a point for getting her to smile. And such a pretty smile at that.

"So, tell me cherie -"

"Ah told ya not ta call me that -"

"What brings yo' t' dis neck o' the woods?"

Rogue shrugged.

"Some friends of mine were goin' shoppin'. But Ah don't do crowds."

"I don't usually do dem either, unless I'm working."

"Pick pocket as well, Ah suppose?"

"Naturally."

"Should Ah check ta make sure Ah still have muh valuables?"

"Oui and non. On the one hand, yo' really shouldn't trust me, cherie. On the other hand, I don't steal from beautiful women who come so valiantly t' my aid."

"But since ya just told me not ta trust ya..."

"Exactly. And what's more, yo' can't accuse me of being a traitor if yo' don't trust me and I do somet'ing dat gets yo' int' trouble, now can yo' cherie?"

"Ah just love the way ya justify everythin' with ya distorted logic."

"See? I knew you'd warm up t' me."

"Have an answer for everythin' too, Ah see."

"Naturally."

More idle chit chat followed and continued long after they'd finished their drinks.

"Anyway, Ah should really get goin'," Rogue said finally.

"O'course," Gambit replied. "May I escort yo' home? Or wherever yo' may need t' be?"

"Ah don't need an escort, Cajun. Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome, cherie."

Gambit went inside to pay and when he came out again he saw Rogue had already left. Oh well, he always knew where to look for her if he - hello, MRDs at one o'clock. Time to bail. Gambit slunk into the shadows, looking for the most optimal escape route.

"Looks like that last thug came back with friends," he heard Rogue's voice from behind. "And they brought guns."

"I hate guns," Gambit muttered.

"Says the guy who causes just as much damage with his explodin' playin' cards."

"More, actually. What do yo' say we get out o' here?"

"They have the road blocked off."

"Den we'll just have t' improvise. Dis way."

Before Rogue could manage a protest, Gambit grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her further into the alley. There was a basement door, locked, although that proved to be only a minor obstacle for the master thief. They got inside and shut the door behind them just moments before the MRDs entered the alley.

"This is what happens when ya get inta fights in the street," Rogue muttered.

"Dey started it," Gambit dismissed as he started up the stairs, still holding Rogues' hand.

"I know. That's hardly the point. And stop haulin' me around."

"Shh."

Rogue pursed her lips together at his silencing, but said nothing as he let her go. Carefully he pushed open the door, looked out, then gestured to her to follow. Neither said another word until they reached the exit and made it back outside again.

"How are yo' for gettin' over fences, cherie?" asked Gambit as he pulled out his staff and extended it.

Rogue looked around and spotted the bin.

"Ah can make it," she said.

While Rogue took the time to climb up onto the bin and from there over the top of the fence, Gambit vault himself over.

"Show off," Rogue said once they were on the other side.

"Whatever works," Gambit shrugged with a slight shrug. "We should be able t' circumvent the MRDs now."

Indeed it didn't take them long from that point to evade the MRD roadblock, which they did with ease.

"And now, cherie, I must take my leave. Unless, o' course, yo' want that ride, after all?"

"Ah'll pass."

Gambit took her hand and kissed it.

"Until we meet again, ma chere."

"Stop callin' me that."

Gambit chuckled and slipped off into the shadows. Rogue rolled her eyes, then had a moment of panic as she remembered that she just had drinks with a thief and promptly checked her pockets. Everything was there, and even her money was all accounted for. Damn good thing for Gambit he'd kept his hands to himself. More or less.

Rogue pulled out her phone then, and started to dial the mansion.

"Oh you're kidding me," she muttered. "What do ya mean out of range? Fine. Whatever."

Guess she would have to start walking until she got back into range. You'd think the coverage would be better around here. Evidently not.

Meanwhile Gambit was slipping back into the MRD controlled territory. He had to take a round about way, but he had no intention of just leaving his motorcycle behind. Like that would ever happen. Once he and his motorcycle were reunited, Gambit pulled out, sped down the street full ball and jumped over the road block. He gave a cheeky wave to the MRDs as he continued down the street.

Just before he reached his turn off, he spotted a familiar green and brown figure ahead. Curiousity got the better of him and instead of taking his turn, he continued on ahead until he came alongside Rogue.

"Well, cherie, seems we've met again sooner than I anticipated. Not dat I'm complaining."

"Ya were anticipatin' another meetin', huh?"

"But o' course. It's a long walk back to the mansion from here. Yo' sure yo' don't want a lift?"

"Phone's out of range."

"So you're going to keep walking until yo' get in range?"

"That's the plan."

Gambit chuckled, and pulled up in front of her.

"C'mon cherie, it's not like I don't already know where yo' live."

Rogue pursed her lips, a little annoyed at being cut off. Then she sighed as she weighed her options and conceded. It might be awhile before she got back in range again, and the MRDs made her nervous. Gambit grinned as she climbed onto the bike and reluctantly put her arms around him.

"Yo' can put your hands down lower if yo' want, chere."

"On second thoughts, maybe Ah should walk after all."

Gambit chuckled and started off again, not giving her the opportunity to get back off again. He definitely enjoyed this aspect of doubling on a motorcycle, plus Rogues' form fitting uniform - even with the jacket - made the closeness very, very interesting. For Rogues' part, it wasn't nearly as interesting: just how much stuff did he keep in that trench coat?

It was just starting to get dark by the time Gambit pulled up outside the mansion gates, and he caught Rogue's hand again as she got off the bike. What was it with him and his obsession with taking her hand anyway?

"Uhh, thanks for the lift," she said.

"Not a problem, chere. So, how about Saturday for our second date?"

"_Second_ date?" Rogue repeated. "Ah wasn't aware we went on a first one."

"We snuck around, got drinks and I drove yo' home, chere. Sound like a date t' me," Gambit replied, grinning as he kissed her hand and finally let it go.

"Well, Ah -"

"Pick yo' up at seven, chere," he replied, cutting her off.

"Ah never agreed!" Rogue yelled after him, but the roar of his engine made she uncertain as to whether he actually heard her.

She stood there in indignant shock as she rode away.

"The nerve," she muttered to herself as she plugged in her security code.

The gates opened and closed behind her and she continued down the driveway to the main doors.

"Arrogant, stuck up, smarmy, presumptuous jerk. A date, he calls it. Right, like Ah really wanna date a low-life like him."

Still... it had been awhile since she'd last been on a date. Actually, come to think of it, unless you counted that night with Cody the day her powers manifested, she had never even been on a date. Who wanted to date the untouchable woman?

Gambit apparently. And baring the fight and the MRDs they did have a nice time.

Rogue was on the stairs when the door opened, Logan looked down at her.

"I was just about to come look for you," he said. "The others have been back for an hour."

"Wow. Has it really been that long?" Rogue asked in surprise. "Huh."

Logans' eyes narrowed as Rogue stepped past him and walked inside, getting a whiff of a very familiar scent all over her.

"Hey, Rogue, what took you so long?" Kitty asked, spotting her. "We've been worried."

"Yeah, where have you been?" asked Bobby.

"Oh, Ah, uh... Ah've just been... " Rogue paused, then a smile grew on her face, "on a date."


	2. Saturday Night

**Chapter 2: Saturday Night**

Rogue glanced at the clock. 6:55pm.

"Rogue?" Emma questioned.

"Oh, sorry," Rogue replied and looked back down at the game.

"A little distracted tonight, darling?"

"Yeah, Ah guess."

Not for the first time, Emma was annoyed that Rogue was so hard to read. What she wouldn't give to find out what Rogue was so anxious about tonight. Or, for that matter, who she had been on a date with earlier that week.

For Rogue's part, she couldn't believe what a mess she had worked herself up in. Gambit, she had decided, wouldn't show up. He was probably just playing with her, like he thought he was funny. Taunting her with the promise of a date he had no intention of showing up to. No doubt he'd look at the clock later tonight and laugh about his little practical joke. Never should have gotten her hopes up. Certainly never should have told everyone about the date thing the other night. Logan, she was sure, knew exactly who she had been with, but thankfully he'd chosen not to press for details. At least she had the presence of mind not to tell anyone about the supposed second date.

Rogue shook her head. It was so close to seven now, and she was finding it hard to concentrate on the game.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and as Nightcrawler was closest, took the liberty of looking out the peephole. His eyes widened as he recognised who was out there and he opened the door.

"Gambit? What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Evening," Gambit replied smoothly. "Is Rogue here?"

"Rogue?"

As soon as the door bell rang, much to Emma's shock, Rogue shot up out of her chair, knocking it over in the process and practically ran to the door leading to the foyer. She stared, seeing Gambit in the door way.

"Ah can't believe it," she said. "Ya actually showed up."

Nightcrawler looked back at his adopted sister.

"You were expecting him?"

"In a manner of speakin'."

"Yo' wound me, cherie. I would never stand up my date" said Gambit. "Especially one as beautiful and charming as yourself."

As Rogue approached, Gambit pulled his arm out from behind his back.

"For yo'."

At that point, there was quite a crowd building in the foyer. Rogue swallowed nervously as she accepted the bouquet of red roses.

"Oh, uhh, thank ya."

"You're welcome."

"Ready t' go?"

"Oh, uhh, sure..." Rogue looked around frantically, then thrust the bouquet into Emma's hands. "Take care of this for me, Emma? Thanks, sugah."

In two steps she had joined Gambit at the door, who wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her down the driveway.

"Lemme guess, ya jumped over the gate?"

"O'course. How else was I t' get in? By the way, your security system needs work."

Nightcrawler slowly closed the door behind them, cutting off any more conversation.

"Rogue's on a date? With _Gambit_?"

"Well, I guess that explains why she didn't drop any names earlier."

"We have to tell Logan about this."

"I already know," Logan replied from his place on the stairs. "Could smell that Cajun all over Rogue when she came back the other night."

"And you didn't say anything?" Bobby demanded. "He's... he's..."

"He's gone and found the best way to spy on us, is what he's done," Emma cut in. "What better way to infiltrate the X-men, who already don't trust him, than by taking advantage of the most emotionally vulnerable member of our team?"

She looked down at the flowers then, and in disgust, thrust them to the side.

"Aww, don't do that," Kitty said, retrieving them. "Whatever Gambit's motivations might be, Rogue'll just get mad if she finds out you wrecked her roses."

"Flowers are the least of our concern," Emma dismissed. "Clearly we need to stop this before it gets any further."

"Rogue isn't stupid, Emma," Logan said.

"No, but she does pine for a romantic relationship, and _he's_ providing her with one."

"As I said, Rogue isn't stupid. She's not just going to blab the goings on of the X-men to Gambit of all people. And, might I add, she's also played the double agent before."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I. But until I see a good reason to intervene, we're staying out of this."

* * *

As Rogue rode on the back of the bike, she wondered why she'd actually gone out with him tonight. Maybe it was because she had been so convinced he wouldn't show up, that she had been too shocked to reject him when he did. Yeah, she liked that logic. She could work with that.

Gambit brought the bike to a stop and when they got off the bike, put his arm around her again and escorted her into the park.

"Viola," he said, gesturing to a picnic blanket.

"Isn't a little late a night for picnics?"

"I'm t'inking you're a little too preoccupied with silly t'ings like time, cherie. Besides, no ants this time o' night."

Rogue giggled.

"Ah can't believe ya had this all setup and just left it. That's awfully trustin' for a thief."

"I'm just full o' surprises," Gambit said sitting down with her.

He opened up the picnic basket and started pulling out food. As Rogue waited she looked around, admiring the clear night sky.

"It's a beautiful night, no?"

"Yeah."

"Almost as beautiful as yo'."

Rogue shook her head.

"What's your game, Gambit?"

"Poker, usually," he replied, running his finger up her arm.

"No, Ah mean... with me?" Rogue gestured. "Why are ya doin' this with me? Wouldn't ya have better luck with someone ya can touch?"

"You're a fascinating women, cherie," he said, his voice low as his finger moved from her arm to her white locks. "What other reason do I need?"

Rogue shivered slightly and Gambit moved up closer to her, his hand still in her hair. Rogue swallowed as his lips moved in on hers. They were barely a centimetre away before Rogue pushed him back.

"Are ya nuts Cajun? Ya kiss me and all ya thoughts, memories and powers'll be mine. Do ya want ta fall inta a coma?"

Well, being a mutant he'd only be disoriented, unless she chose to hold on too long, but she didn't want to tell him that. Gambit gave a slight shrug from where he lay, which was interesting to watch given that his weight was now on his elbows.

"Never know, might be worth it, chere."

Rogue stared at him. No one had ever said _anything_ like that to her before.

"You're crazy."

"Mebbe I am."

She shook her head.

"Don't start toyin' with me."

"Why not? I like to play."

"Ah _won't_ kiss ya."

"I like the way yo' say dat. Sounds ominous and dirty all at the same time."

"Ah can't say anythin' around ya, can Ah Remy?"

Gambit smiled, noting she'd finally called him by his first name.

"Oh, yo' can say plenty."

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"So, what fabulous treats have ya brought ta our table tonight?"

"Glad yo' asked."

* * *

For the second night that week, Gambit pulled up outside the gates of the mansion to drop Rogue off. This time, however, he got off the bike as well, and taking her hand kissed her up her arm. Rogue was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush. He then pressed his gloved fingers against her lips.

"One day, ma chere, I shall kiss those lips o' yours," he promised her.

"Ah'm just surprised ya even want ta," Rogue replied softly.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Ah think it take less time ta name the list of people who would."

Gambit chuckled.

"Next Friday. Pick yo' up at six."

"Wait, a third date? Ya kiddin' me, right?"

"Wear somet'ing pretty. Not that you don't look amazing in your uniform, cherie, but I should like ta see yo' all dressed up."

"Huh, does that mean Ah'm actually gonna see ya out of that trench coat of yours?"

"Oh yo' can see me -"

"Ah'm sensin' Ah phrased that badly."

Gambit chuckled.

"Until Friday, ma chere."

With a final kiss of her hand, Gambit left. Rogue sighed softly as she let herself into the mansion grounds, feeling a little foolish. She really, really shouldn't get involved with that guy. Nevertheless, as she went down the driveway and headed inside, she found she was rather looking forward to seeing him again.

What Rogue wasn't expecting was to see pretty much everyone sitting around in the lounge room waiting her return.

"Ya'll didn't wait up for little ol' me didja?" she asked in surprise.

"'Course we did," Kitty nodded. "We all want to know how it went."

"Oh, well, it was good. We had a picnic."

"At this time of night?"

"No ants."

"Oh," Kitty said, trying to process this logic. "But what about nocturnal insects?"

"Didn't bother us. Too cold Ah guess."

There was an odd little silence.

"So, you had a good time?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Rogue replied, chewing her bottom lip. "He's actually kinda sweet."

"Gambit? Sweet?" Nightcrawler repeated, sounding perplexed.

"Yeah. He even tried to kiss me."

"And what did you learn?" Emma asked.

Rogue looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"When you absorbed him."

"Ah never said Ah absorbed him. Ah said the _tried_ to kiss me," Rogue knew she was grinning foolishly, but she didn't care. "He actually said he thought it might be worth it."

"Perhaps next time, you should take him up on that."

"Why?"

"To find out what his motivations are, of course," Emma replied as if she was talking to an idiot.

"Psh, Ah already know that," Rogue dismissed. "He's an adrenaline junkie who thinks that datin' an untouchable woman is gonna be the ultimate rush. Clearly he's insane, but given that he's the only person who's ever wanted ta date me since Cody, Ah'm willin' ta humour him."

"It never occurred to you that he might be using you to spy on the X-men?"

"We don't talk about work."

"Emma," Logan growled warningly.

"Nevertheless, I don't think you should see him any more. He's -"

"Who the hell are ya ta tell me who Ah can and cannot date, Emma?" Rogue demanded.

"Rogue -"

"We just don't want to see you get hurt, darlin'," Logan cut in.

"Hurt?" Rogue repeated. "Of course Ah'm gonna get hurt. There's no way this relationship can last. He'll either turn out ta be a spy like ya'll suspect, or he'll get frustrated with not gettin' laid and either dump me or cheat or whatever. Or maybe Ah'll end up absorbin' him after all and he'll decide it really isn't worth it."

"Then why -"

"Ever heard the phrase, 'beggars can't be choosers'? Well, Ah'm a beggar, and Ah wouldn't care if Remy was the devil himself, at least he knows how ta treat a lady. This might be muh only chance to get a taste of what ya'll," and here Rogue pointed her finger to everyone in the room, "take for granted."

And on those final word, Rogue turned on her heel and stormed up to her room. Logan glowered at Emma.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?"

"You can see my point thought, can't you? That thief has already worked his magic on Rogue and won her over."

"And what if Gambit's plan is not to spy on the X-men, but to seduce her into working with him?" Storm said softly. "Rogue's particular talents would be of value to a thief. Perhaps you should avoid antagonising Rogue over this, Emma. You might find you're playing right into his hands."


	3. New Mission

**Chapter 3: New Mission**

Logan sat down next to Rogue at the kitchen bench while she ate a late breakfast. She had deliberately delayed, not wanting to socialise with them after last night.

"Slept in?" Logan asked, knowing full well she hadn't.

"Something like."

"Look, Rogue -"

"Ah don't want ta hear it."

"You don't know what I'm going to say, so how do you know if you don't want to hear it?"

Rogue sighed.

"What? Ya gonna to reiterate what a big mistake Ah'm makin' gettin' involved with Remy?"

"Don't have to. We both know you're not stupid, Rogue. You already know what the risks are in getting involved with him. You made that clear last night with your 'of course I'm going to get hurt' speech. Which, I might add, is probably not the best attitude to have going into a new relationship."

Rogue looked at him, then cracked a smile.

"Yeah, probably not. But Ah'm not gonna absorb him either, Logan. Ah know it'll probably answer all the questions everyone's havin' about why, but Ah want ta get ta know him the conventional way. Absorbin's too easy. Takes away all the mystery, and Ah want the mystery."

Logan nodded slowly.

"Okay."

"Okay? No lecture?"

"Make no mistake, Rogue, I don't like the guy, and I'd rather you dated someone else. But as long as there aren't any security breaches and he treats you right, I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Just don't tell _him_ that."

"Okay," Rogue grinned at him. "Thank you."

There was silence for a moment.

"He's umm, picking me up again. This Friday. At six."

"He doesn't waste much time in arranging dates, huh?"

"No."

"We'll have the gates open for him this time."

Rogue chuckled.

"Ah'd appreciate that."

* * *

Later that day, Logan was in the med lab where Professor Xavier's comatose body lay. Abruptly his perceptions altered and he could see himself and the Professor (from twenty years in the future) standing in a field of white.

"Chuck."

"Wolverine," the Professor paused. "Is something amiss?"

Logan shrugged.

"We're all been a bit on edge since last night. The Rogue's started dating Gambit."

"Ahh."

"Don't suppose you happened to know if the guy's gonna be trouble?"

Professor Xavier smiled.

"I think that Gambit is synonymous with 'trouble', but for now we have much bigger fish to fry."

"Well, that sounds encouraging."

* * *

"The MRDs are looking to increase funding," said Logan at the meeting he called soon thereafter.

"There's a big surprise," Bobby said cynically.

"Problem is they get it. And they continue getting it. It starts off innocently enough, they just want to improve their response time to incidents of mutant violence. What really ends up happening is that mutants start being kept in concentration camps and anyone identified with the x-gene is chemically rendered sterile."

"Well, that's harsh."

"Genocide much?"

"Thing is, according to Chuck, most of these so called incidents of mutant violence are setup. But not by the MRDs, or Senator Kelly. There's a third party involved. They call themselves the Friends of Humanity."

"That sound very cultish, if you ask me."

"No one did."

"They start off their campaign by acts of vandalism and attacking random mutants on the street," Logan went on. "Naturally someone always ends up calling the MRDs in. The more calls they get, the thinner their resources, the bigger the threat they imagine us to be and..."

"It all snowballs from there," Nightcrawler nodded.

"Wait, attacking mutants on the street?" Rogue questioned. "What kind of team sizes we looking at here?"

"Chuck didn't give me those kind of numbers. Why?"

"Ah think Ah may have encountered one the other day. Except well, the guy Ah absorbed just saw some guys beatin' up on a mutant - well _trying_ to beat up on him - and decided to join in on the 'fun'. Only the one guy got away and he called the MRDs. If that's what their current response time is like, though, Ah don't wonder why they're pushing for more fundin'. It was kinda crappy. We were there for ages before they got the roadblocks up and started searchin'."

"We?" Emma inquired, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

"Uhh, yes, well, that would kinda be how Remy and Ah met."

"He was getting beat up on?"

"More like, they were trying ta beat him up, but havin' their butts handed back to them instead. Albeit, Ah missed the beginning of the fight, but Ah really don't think any of the seven thugs managed to get anywhere near him. He really is quite good."

"Wait... let me get this straight," Scott said. "You and Gambit got together because you came to his rescue?"

"Well, it seems unsportin' of me ta just stand by and watch. Even if he didn't really need muh help."

Silence.

"What? Like any of ya would have just stood by without lendin' a hand, no matter who the mutant was. See, this is why Ah didn't tell ya'll, and if it weren't for the fact that Ah thought it might have some bearin' on our new mission, Ah still would have kept muh mouth shut."

"Don't worry Stripes," Logan said. "There's just been some idle speculation on how you two met. Apparently no one considered that _you_ might have gone to _him_."

"Well, Ah did. And then he took me out for drinks and gave me a lift home."

"And asked you out on a second date," Emma commented.

"Guess Ah made a good first impression. Besides, as ya'll may have realised Ah didn't really expect him ta show."

"Well, of course he showed up, Rogue. He's being -"

"I don't suppose the guy you absorbed had any useful information?" Logan interrupted, looking to avoid another argument.

"Ah only held him long enough to render him under for a few hours," Rogue replied, shaking her head. "Besides, as Ah said, he just saw a fight with a mutant and wanted ta join in. Usual anti-mutant propaganda. Nothing about the Friends of Humanity - Ah would have remembered something like that."

"Pity. They're very secretive. Chuck has no idea who the leader of the group is in his time, let alone ours."

"So we have to find him and nip this in the bud ourselves?" Storm asked.

"Exactly. The only clue Chuck could give us is that there is going to be an incident at the Black and White Ball in two weeks."

"Really?" Emma inquired. "I'm going to be there."

"You are?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, of course I am darling. I get invited every year."

"Well, that's one down then," Logan nodded. "Chuck wasn't too specific on what the incident was going to be, but 'something' involving a mutant is going to happen to tip the hand of those making the funding decision. Additionally, someone involved with the Friends of Humanity is going to be there. Which is why Chuck wanted you there, Emma."

"Naturally."

"The other person Chuck said had to be there is, you Rogue."

"Me?" Rogue asked is surprise. "Are ya sure? Ah mean, Ah don't exactly do crowded social functions all that well. Let alone dance."

"I'm sure. Chuck was very specific about you being there and looking beautiful. So I guess you have two weeks to learn how to dance."

"Lookin' beautiful? Uhh, okay," Rogue said. "Why?"

What was with people wanting her to get dressed up these days?

"I have no idea. Chuck wouldn't explain. Said it would make sense after."

"Guess that means I can't get her in as a waitress then," Warren commented. "I'll see what I can do about wrangling another invitation. Can't go as my date, not with Dad being there. Besides, I already asked Storm."

Storm smiled faintly.

"And I already invited Scott," Emma added smoothly.

"Wow, does everyone go to this thing?" Kitty asked.

"Everybody who's anybody, dear."

Kitty bristled at the implication that she wasn't worth noticing.

* * *

"Ahh Gambit, how'd the date go last night?"

Gambit looked up from the table as his friend - if that was really the right word for him - Andy joined him.

"Pretty good," he replied. "Although I noticed that a certain bottle o' champagne mysteriously went missing somewhere in between setting it up and picking up my date."

"Really? Imagine that."

"I don't supposed yo' happened t' it?"

Andy shook his head with a smirk.

"Huh," Gambit grunted, then pulled a wallet from a pocket in his trench coat.

"Hey!" Andy objected, his hand moving his back pocket to discover it empty. "That's mine."

"What a coincidence," Gambit replied, opening it and going through his cash. "Let's see. This should cover the cost of the bottle. This should cover the refund for what I paid yo' t' keep an eye on t'ings. And this covers my fee for making me go t' all the trouble o' picking your pocket, no?"

He pulled out pretty much all the cash Andy had in his wallet and tossed it to him.

"Gambit -"

"Here's some advice, and as I'm feeling generous t'day I won't even charge yo' for it. If yo' wanna play wit' me, yo' have t' remember somet'ing very important, mon ami," Gambit said casually as he pulled out a deck of cards and fanned them. "I'm the one holding all the cards."

Andy's eyes widened as he saw the magenta glow that meant Gambit had charged them, and promptly ran off. Gambit chuckled, decharged the cards and put them away.

"It's nice to see some things never change."

Gambit glanced up at the green-clad woman before him.

"Vertigo. Would dis be business or pleasure?"

"Business, of course," Vertigo replied.

"Typical. What does Sinister want dis time?

"Just some information, and then you're debt-free."

"He wants t' waste his last favour on intelligence gathering?"

"He doesn't consider it a waste."

"No skin off my teeth. Yo' tell Sinister, after dis, he can no longer afford me."

"It's nice to know we have such a good working relationship going here."

"What information he after?"

Vertigo handed him an envelope.

"I'll meet you here at this time on Saturday in three weeks from now to pick it up."

"I'll be here."

"I'm sure you will," Vertigo replied smoothly.

Gambit, watched her leave. Once she had exited the diner, he opened up the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. His face was expressionless but a horrible sinking feeling filled his stomach as he realised exactly what was being asked of him.


	4. Adrenaline Junkies Anonymous

**Chapter 4: Adrenaline Junkies Anonymous**

Logan was standing at the door when a black leather clad Gambit came down the driveway on his motorcycle, which he brought to a stop just a metre away from the stairs.

"M'sieu Logan," Gambit said pleasantly as he got up.

"Gambit," Logan replied neutrally. "What? No roses tonight?"

"I don't like t' be predictable, mon ami."

Logan grunted and extended his claws in his right hand.

"You hurt even a single hair on her head, Gumbo, and bring predictable will be the least of your worries."

Gambit opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the door opening. Logan retracted his claws as Rogue stepped out wearing a red dress, her favourite brown leather jacket, brown leather boots, red tights and arm length red gloves. The skirt was just the right length and style for motorcycle riding.

"Chere!" Gambit greeted, closing the distance to take her hand and kiss it.

"This pretty enough for ya, swamp rat?"

"I fear dat I will have t' practice looking menacing dis evenin' cherie, else someone might try t' steal yo' away from me."

"Ya have lines for everythin', dontcha?"

"But o' course. T'night, however, I fear it may be true."

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Rogue didn't, but she looked amused doing it.

"Ready t' go, ma chere?"

"Whenever you are," she glanced over at Logan and grinned at him slightly. "Hi Logan."

"Have a good evening, Stripes," Logan replied. "When you due back?"

"Late," Gambit replied with a slight smile, now seated back on his bike. "Don't wait up."

Rogue snickered as she sat down behind him.

"What makes ya think Ah'm plannin' on stayin' up that long?"

Gambit chuckled and Logan watched as they sped off.

* * *

"Those guys that attack ya the other day..." Rogue asked once they were well entrenched in their dinner at the fancy restaurant.

"What about dem?"

"Do ya happen ta know who dey were?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Usual anti-mutant types."

"Ya wouldn't happen ta know if any of them were with the Friends of Humanity?"

Gambit paused and considered, then pointed his fork at her.

"Dey're new, aren't dey?" he asked. "I'm afraid I don't know, ma chere, I didn't really have time fo' questions."

"Fair enough."

"Why the interest?"

Rogue shrugged.

"We're just lookin' inta them is all."

"I suppose yo' would," he mused.

"Somethin' funny?"

"I t'ink it's cute the way yo' like t' play hero."

"Really? Because I think it's lame the way ya like ta play the villain."

"Never would have picked dat, chere. I had the impression yo' were attracted t' bad boys?"

The intense look Gambit gave Rogue was more than enough to send a shiver down her spine and she looked back at her plate. He smiled and reached over, running his fingers slowly down her arm.

"Does that mean you're attracted t' good girls?"

Gambit shifted his chair closer to Rogue so that their legs brushed together.

"I'm attracted t' yo'. I never said anyt'ing about yo' being a good girl, cherie."

"Then what would ya call me then? Ya just said it was cute Ah liked to 'play the hero'?"

"Ironic we should get t'gether, no?" he said, putting his hand on her knee and tracing his fingers up her leg.

"See, there ya go, being touch-feely again."

"Did yo' want me t' stop?"

Rogue paused.

"Don't get too enthusiastic, swamp rat. Ah'd hate ta absorb ya and see whatever perverted thoughts are runnin' through ya head right now."

Gambit chuckled and brought his head in close enough for Rogue to feel his breath on her cheek.

"Never know chere, yo' might like dem."

"You're either very brave, or very stupid."

"Mebbe I'm just crazy and reckless."

Rogue tilted her head to the side away from him and regarded her date with an amused look on her face.

"Or ya just like ta flirt with danger."

"Frequently."

"Does that make me one of the dangerous girls?"

"Hmm, oui, I t'ink dat is definitely a good word for yo'."

"Adrenaline junkie."

"Care t' give me a fix?"

Rogue stared at him.

"Ya serious, aren't ya? You're turned onta me just 'cause touchin' me can be fatal."

When she had suggested the possibility to her fellow X-men the week before she hadn't actually been serious.

"I'm no masochist, chere."

"Ah hope not. Otherwise this relationship would take on a whole new definition of 'disturbing'."

Gambit chuckled and moved back to a more comfortable position.

"I like t' feel alive. And I suspect you're a bit o' an adrenaline junkie yourself."

Rogue snorted.

"Not likely."

"Oh? Care t' put it t' the test?"

Rogue looked down at her plate, then back at Gambit.

"What did ya have in mind?"

* * *

"Ya have ta be kidding me."

Gambit chuckled. They were at the quarry and had just made a pass at one of the cliff faces.

"No."

"Ya not seriously gonna try ta jump that are ya?"

"No. We are."

"Oh hell. Ah think Ah wanna get off now."

Remy kept driving, looking to get some distance to get some speed up.

"Remy? Remy!"

He grinned, feeling Rogue's grip tighten around him as he drove towards the cliff. He definitely liked feeling her that close. Gambit lifted off at just the right moment and they flew through the air. He could feel the pull of gravity and wondered for a brief moment if doing this with two people on the bike would mean he would actually miss the other side this time. There was a satisfying thump as the motorcycle tyres hit the ground, just inches clear of the edge. Before long he'd come to a stop and Rogue practically jumped off.

"Ah can't believe we just did that! Ah was so sure we'd smash inta the cliff or something."

Gambit chuckled, kicking the stand into place and closed the distance between them.

"Wanna do it again?" he asked, holding her arms.

She looked into his grinning face with a wild expression of her own.

"Later. Definitely later."

"I'll remember yo' said dat."

"Ah'm sure ya will."

He looked down into her clear green eyes, pulled himself closer and lowered his head to kiss her. Instead of lips he felt gloved fingers intercept his mouth.

"Ah don't... Ah don't want ta hurt ya."

He kissed her fingers, closing his eyes briefly, before opening them again and catching hers, holding her gaze.

"Yo' have no idea how much I want yo' right now," Gambit replied, his voice low.

Rogue managed a slight, sad smile and she ran her free hand down his back and noted how their bodies were pressed together.

"No," she said ruefully. "Ah think Ah have a pretty good idea."

Gambit snickered softly.

"What do yo' do? Y'know, t' practice control?"

"Meditation mostly. And the Professor used ta help me before he went into a coma."

That he was passing messages to them from twenty years in the future, Rogue declined to say.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Yo' don't try touchin' people t' see if yo' can choose not t' absorb them?"

"Ah don't exactly have a long line of volunteers."

"Try me."

Rogue caught her breath.

"No. Not you."

"Why?"

"Why do ya care?"

"Chere, I know exactly what it's like t' have an uncontrollable power. One dat can kill."

Rogue was silent for a moment.

"Ah... Ah appreciate the offer Remy," she said softly. "But... not you. If it doesn't work, Ah'll just have ya in muh head."

"Would dat really be a bad thing?"

"Ah want t' get t' know ya the conventional way."

Gambit smiled faintly.

"And absorbing me is too easy?"

"Far too easy. Ah like a little mystery."

"And excitement," he grinned at her. "I t'ink I was wrong about yo' chere. I don't t'ink it's bad boys you're attracted t' at all. I t'ink you're attracted t' dangerous types too."

Rogue giggled.

"Maybe Ah am."

Gambit lifted his hand and traced her face with his gloved fingers.

"The offer's always open, cherie, if yo' change your mind."

"We should be getting back."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Oui," Gambit said finally. "But one day ma chere, I'm going t' kiss yo' senseless."

"Ooh, that should be novel. Me being the on the recievin' end."

Gambit chuckled.

* * *

"Hi Logan," Rogue said cheerfully as she entered the mansion.

"Have a good time?" Logan asked.

Rogue gave him a little half hug.

"Ah had a wonderful time, thanky. See ya in the mornin'!"

Logan watched, feeling a little perplexed as Rogue practically danced up the stairs to her room. Well, at least the Cajun made her happy. He hadn't seen Rogue this happy since... wait... no... couldn't even remember the last time he saw her this happy.

If Gambit broke her heart, he'd kill him.


	5. Preparation

**Chapter 5: Preparation**

Logan and Warren stepped through the door to see Scott and Rogue dancing together while Emma watched on.

"Looking good Stripes," Logan said.

Rogue glanced up and smiled.

"Thank ya," she said.

"Yes, well, she's not completely unco-ordinated," Emma commented. "Is there something you want?"

"I got the invitation for Rogue," Warren said. "Fortunately, some people who were invited weren't able to make it."

"Oh good. Ah think," Rogue replied.

"I'll be going as your date," Logan said. "If something is going down, I want to be there."

Emma looked over him.

"I see," she said disapprovingly. "Well, I suppose the only other options are Hank, Nightcrawler, Forge and Bobby..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I hope you have a suitable tux. And be sure to shower. And shave."

"Emma -"

"The Annual Black and White Ball has standards. Or used to. Tell me you at least know how to dance?"

"I figured I would just stand around and -"

Emma interrupted him with a sigh, and pointed to the floor in front of her.

"Come here, Logan. We only have a few days left but we can at least teach you how to waltz."

Rogue and Scott laughed and grinned at the uncomfortable expression on Logan's face.

* * *

Gambit was sitting on the bed, pen to paper, writing the last of his notes when the door opened. He didn't bother looking up as he heard the door close again, but he did start counting seconds: une, deux -

"Remy?" Rogue exclaimed. "How did you - stupid question - _what_ are you doin' in muh room? On muh bed?"

"Yo' really need improve your security measures around here, cherie," Gambit replied smoothly. "Only took me two minutes."

"We did. After the last time you broke in."

"Yo' call dat an improvement? Roguey, Roguey, Roguey. How little yo' know. Here," Gambit said, looking amused as he pulled off the page he'd just been writing on and handed it to her. "A few minor changes, can be done in half a day, but should delay my ability t' break in by at least ten minutes."

"Uhh, what?"

"Well, maybe not me specifically, seeing as how I'm the one suggesting the changes. But another master t'ief? Sure. At least another ten minutes right there. It should get yo' out of trouble until yo' can do a more extensive overhaul."

Rogue blinked.

"Umm, okay. Why?"

"Chere, just how many times has dis place been broken int' or otherwise invaded?"

"While ya raise a good point as ta while things need ta improve, ya not exactly explainin' why ya feel the need ta investigate the matter yourself, Remy," Rogue replied, starting to sound amused. "Nor why you've invited yaself inta muh room."

Gambit put the pad and pen on the bedside table, and rolled onto his side, resting his head on his hand. He traced the bed covers with his finger.

"Just looking out for mon fille."

"How sweet. Get off muh bed."

"But it's so comfy, chere. Care t' join me?"

"If Logan finds out you're here..."

"I've already been here half and hour and he hasn't smelled me yet."

"It's only a mattah of time. Besides, he's been in the othah side of the mansion for the last half hour."

Gambit chuckled.

"Which brings up a good question. Just what have ya been doin' in muh room for that long?"

"Waitin' fo' yo' o' course."

"Uh huh."

"And drawing up security upgrades."

"Ah see."

"And admiring your teddy bear collection."

"Shush you."

"Make me," he replied suggestively.

Whatever comeback Rogue was going to say back to him was interrupted by a knock on the door. Rogue spared Gambit a glance before turning to the door.

"Just a sec," she said.

"Rogue?" called Logan.

Rogue opened up the door just a crack.

"Yeah Logan?" she asked.

Logan's eyes narrowed. He put his hand on the door and pushed it opened the whole way. Rogue turned with him and to her surprise saw that Gambit was gone. Under the bed? No, the door to her balcony was open. He must have left. Sure was quick and quiet about it.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," Logan said with a frown as he sniffed. "Has that Cajun been in your room?"

Rogue shrugged. Logan regarded her for a moment then leaned in.

"You tell that boyfriend of yours if I ever catch him in here he's a dead man."

"Ah'll make sure he gets the message."

* * *

The following day, Rogue wandered down to the lab where Forge was at work.

"Hey Forge," she greeted.

"Huh? Oh, hi Rogue," Forge replied.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, no it's fine. What can I do for you?"

Rogue held out the paper that Gambit had given her.

"What do ya think of this?" she asked.

Forge took the paper and looked through it. His eyebrows raised.

"Well, now this is very interesting," he said. "So simple, and yet so effective. I wonder why I didn't think of it earlier?"

"Other projects?" Rogue suggested with a grin. "So it's viable?"

"It's genius," Forge nodded. "Wouldn't even take much effort to put together either."

"There aren't any... Ah don't know... gaps or anything?"

"Hmm, not that I can see at first glance. Study 'em further, but if anything this'll cover gaps. Where did you -" Forge began looking up at Rogue, then cut himself off. "No, never mind. I don't want to know."

Rogue chuckled slightly.

"Ah'll leave ya to it then," she said, and sauntered off.

* * *

Gambit made a final review of the papers, then sealed them up in the envelope. This whole matter left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He put the envelope to the side then picked up the jewellery box to the side and opened it. He studied it yet again with a critical eye and closed the box again. The forgery was good, very good. It would take a close inspection to identify it as an imitation. A quick glance with the naked eye and no one would notice the difference, which was what he needed for that particular commission.

Gambit sat back in his chair. He glanced out the window and contemplated visiting Rogue again, but decided that two random visits to her bedroom two nights in a row was probably a bit stalkerish. He grinned and shook his head.

"LeBeau, I do believe you've fallen fo' her," he said to himself in amusement.

He stood, pulled on his trench coat and grabbed his keys. There was definitely something about the southern gal he found alluring, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Well, whatever it was, he almost wished he could stop thinking about her. It was crazy the way Rogue plagued his thoughts. Not even Bella Donna had dominated his mind like Rogue was now.

He left his hotel room and headed down to his motorcycle. No jobs on tonight, no date either, so it was off to the casino and the poker tables.

* * *

"What a surprise seeing you here," Vertigo said cynically, taking a seat at the poker table.

Gambit barely glanced at her as he put in his bet and traded in two cards.

"If you're not planning on playing yo' should probably should leave the seat available fo' someone who does," he commented.

Vertigo smiled and leaned across.

"He wants to know if you're done with the job."

"Yo' gave me three weeks. By my reckoning I still have a week and a half left. He'll have the intel he wants on time, no earlier, no later."

"Punctual as always I see."

"As I said, if you're not going t' play, leave the seat fo' someone who will."

"You're very snippy tonight, Gambit. What happened to that old charming self of yours?"

"He was enjoying a nice game o' poker until dis trollop arrived t' harass him about business."

Vertigo pursed her lips and it was then that Gambit looked up, caught her eyes and grinned slyly.

"Now, unless you're planning on sleeping wit' me -"

"In your dreams."

"I believe this conversation is over. Raise," Gambit went on, pushing the additional chips into the pot.

"If you won't sleep with him, will you sleep with me, darling?" asked one of the other players at the table.

"I hate you, Gambit," Vertigo said, standing up.

"Not as much as I hate you, cherie."

As Vertigo walked off she heard one of Gambit's poker buddies say:

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"She wishes," Gambit replied evenly.

"Hot though. Love the cat suit."

Vertigo tuned out then, partly because she was moving out of ear shot, and partly because the comments were starting to turn vulgar.


	6. The Black and White Ball

**Chapter 6: The Black and White Ball**

"Man, this is no fair," Kitty complained as the black limousine pulled up outside. "Why can't I go?"

"Me too," Bobby nodded. "I've always wanted a ride in a limo."

"Maybe some other time," Emma said, dismissing them.

Arms linked, Scott and Emma made their way to the limo, the driver of which held the door open for them. Storm was already inside, sitting next to Warren. Rogue followed suit and the driver closed the door after Logan seated himself.

"This is nice," Storm said. "It doesn't even feel cramped."

"Yeah," Warren agreed. "Although I'm glad that the Professor didn't have anyone else on his 'must be there' list."

Rogue chewed her lip nervously although no one looked at her. Emma smiled smugly.

"Now, do try to remember that this is a respectable event, Logan," she said. "Do try to be a gentleman."

Logan grunted.

"That means no grunting."

"We're not there yet, Emma."

"Start pretending you are. It'll make the transition easier. For all of us."

Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up at the doors of the hotel where the Ball was being held. The valet opened up the door for them and they all climbed out. Emma lead the way to the door, where their invitations were presented and they were ushered inside.

"Wow," Rogue breathed.

It was crowded, but not quite as badly as she had been expecting. The food table was over to the side, a bar not too far away and many waiters were moving around the floor with plates of food and drinks. Everyone looked amazing.

"Try not to gawk, Rogue," Emma admonished. "It's unseemly."

Scott spared Rogue a glance as she clamped her mouth shut and he grinned.

"Shall we dance?" Scott asked Emma, holding out his hand.

"Why, Scott. I thought you'd never ask," Emma replied.

She took his hand and he lead her out onto the floor.

"I should probably say my hellos to father and mother," Warren said dryly. "Storm? You mind?"

"Of course not," Storm replied and followed him as he left the group.

"Well, they wasted no time in getting away," Logan commented.

"Ha, yeah," Rogue said nervously.

"We should probably move away from the door."

"Yeah."

* * *

Gambit whirled the young lady around, and dipped her backwards as the song came to a finish. He smiled down at the blue-eyed beauty.

"Yo' dance divinely, cherie," he said as he touched her neck and slowly pulled her back up on her feet.

She giggled.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied.

Gambit smiled, took her hand and kissed it.

"Until we meet again," he said charmingly before slipping back into the crowd.

As soon as his back was turned, Gambit smirked to himself. The necklace switch had gone without a hitch - the forgery was now around the socialite's neck, while the original was safely secured in his pocket.

And that was his commision for the night done.

As a waiter went past, Gambit picked up a glass of champagne off the tray and as he sampled it, surveyed the room. He supposed he could just leave, but he'd gone to too much trouble to acquire an invitation to the Black and White Ball to just leave straight away. Aside from all the beautiful women here just begging for him to dance with him there was also some prime pick pocketing opportunities here.

His eyes fell on the Worthingtons then. Specifically, Mrs Worthington. Those diamonds she was wearing were practically asking for him to take them. Of course, his obvious mutation would make arranging a dance with the wife of the anti-mutant Mr Worthington a challenge, but there was nothing Gambit liked more than a good challenge. Now, that young man with them, that must be Warren and... was that Storm with him? How curious. He had heard that Warren was a mutant (an irony that amused him) but for him to be seen with a member of the X-men? His father must be livid.

Gambit snorted to himself and began another survey of the hall. If Storm was here, perhaps other X-men were here too? As unlikely as he found the possibility, he started scanning the crowds for a tell tale streak of white hair through brown. He caught his breath in surprise as he actually thought he saw... but no, it must just be wishful thinking.

He tapped his fingers on his leg, finished his glass, and began making his way towards where he thought he'd glimpsed that white streak. As he got through the crowd his eyes widened in shock as he realised it hadn't been his imagination at all. Rogue really was here. Gambit made a beeline towards her. Rogue didn't notice him arrive until he was almost on top of her.

"Remy?" Rogue exclaimed. "Why... what on earth are you doing here?"

"Being rendered speechless by your stunning beauty, ma chere," he replied suavely as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"For someone who's speechless, ya sure talk a lot."

Gambit chuckled, taking her hand and kissing her glove-covered knuckles.

"Care t' dance?"

"Umm, sure," Rogue replied, smiling. "Ah'm not very good though."

"I'm sure yo' are grace herself."

Logan snorted as he watched Gambit lead Rogue off onto the dance floor. Either Gambit had ignored him, or simply hadn't even noticed he was there.

* * *

"Stop slouching, Logan," said Emma as she approached. "It's unseemly."

"Found anything yet?" Logan replied.

"Lesley Mills," Emma replied, gesturing towards the Worthingtons. "The blonde flirting with young Warren. Ahh, if only our little FoH operative knew, hmm? She doesn't know the name: just known as 'leader', but I was able to get a face. When we get back, I'll go through the computer to see if I can find a match."

"Okay."

"Where's Rogue?" asked Scott.

"Dancing with the Cajun," Logan answered, nodding in their direction.

His eyes hadn't left them, not even to glance at Lesley.

"_Gambit's_ here?"

"Obviously."

"How on earth did he even get an invitation?" Emma demanded, sounding affronted. "I swear they're just letting anyone into this Ball nowadays."

"Probably stole it," Scott said.

Emma considered this.

"Yes," she decided. "That would be the only logical explanation why someone of his standard would be here. At least, not as staff, anyway."

Logan snickered at Emma's high and mighty attitude.

"Hmm, that's funny," Emma said.

"What?"

"I just tried scanning his mind, but there's something blocking me. Some kind of static."

"Really?"

"Well, that's inconvenient," Scott frowned. "I'd really like to know what he's up to with Rogue."

"Wouldn't we all?"

"I might see if I can't get a dance with him," Emma decided. "Perhaps physical contact will allow me a better chance of reading his mind."

"That might be easier said than done," Logan said. "He's been monopolising her all evening. I think they only took a break once to get drinks."

"Oh really? Well in that case, I think that you should cut in. You are her date after all."

Logan grunted and got up. He started walking towards Rogue and Gambit, Emma close behind. When he reached them he tapped Gambit on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

Gambit glanced behind him.

"Wolverine, fancy meeting you here," he said pleasantly. "I suppose I can spare ma chere for a dance."

Logan raised an eyebrow at his condescending tone.

"And perhaps while Rogue is busy with Logan, you would like to dance with me?" Emma inquired.

Rogue flashed Emma a suspicious glance.

"O' course," Gambit conceded with a slight bow before taking her in his arms as the next song began to play.

"What are ya up ta?" Rogue asked Logan, her eyes narrowed. "Emma's not gonna try and give him the third degree is she?"

"Nope, she's trying to read his mind."

"Logan!"

"She's concerned about -"

"Her own skin," Rogue snapped. "Dammit Logan, Ah find a guy who isn't afraid of muh mutation, and ya'll try ta -"

"Rogue calm down. It wouldn't matter if Gambit was the most harmless guy on the planet, you know Emma. She'd probably try to read his mind anyway."

Rogue pursed her lips.

"Ah guess that's probably true."

Meanwhile Emma was busy being rather surprised at just how good Gambit was on the dance floor. That, and annoyed because she still couldn't get into his head.

"And what, pray tell, is your interest in our dear Rogue?" she inquired.

"Romantic o' course, cherie," Gambit replied. "What other possible interest could I have in a woman as exquisite as she?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What's wrong, Ms Frost? Having a little trouble reading my mind?"

Emma's smile never left her face as she regarded the young man. He smirked at her.

"What? You didn't t'ink I would notice?" he asked, leaning into her. "I t'ink I've had enough o' chatter. I wonder, cherie, can yo' keep up wit' me?"

Were it not for a necessity of timing, Emma probably would have had trouble keeping up with the whirlwind that followed. Certainly, Emma decided, for all his faults (and he had many), she couldn't criticise his dancing - probably one of the best partners she had in years (and given all the time she'd spend grilling Scott, that was saying something). Emma was somewhat winded by the time the dance ended and Gambit escorted her with that annoying little smirk of his back to the chairs where Scott and now Warren, Storm, Logan and Rogue.

"Ahh, chere," Gambit said, taking Rogue's hand again. "Another?"

"Don't you ever get tired?" Emma demanded.

"Ah think Ah'll have a break now, Remy," Rogue cut in. "Ah need ta sit for a bit."

"O' course," he replied suavely. "May I get yo' anyt'ing?"

"Ah'm fine thanks."

Gambit sat down on the empty seat next to Rogue and put his arm across her shoulders.

"So, uhh," Warren said. "Everyone's enjoying themselves?"

There were mummers of assent, aside from Logan, who grunted. Emma sighed in exasperation at this response.

"Gambit? What brings you here?" Scott asked.

"My motorcycle," Gambit replied, not bothering to turn away from Rogue to look at Scott.

"Uhh, right."

"You rode a motorcycle in a tuxedo?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.

Gambit ran his fingers through Rogue's white streak.

"Yo' know chere, your friends ask far too many questions."

"Can ya blame 'em for being curious?"

"Oui."

Rogue snickered.

* * *

Gambit stayed with Rogue until the X-men decided to call it a night. He walked with her outside, and pulled her away from the others while the limo was brought around.

"I'll see yo' tomorrow night, ma chere," he said softly.

"That be nice," she said, smiling. "Ah had a good time tonight."

"As did I. Oh," Gambit said, pulling a jeweled comb. "Give this back to Emma for me?"

Rogue stared at it, and giggled softly as she took it.

"Ya robbed Emma?"

"Borrowed. I'm giving it back aren't I?"

"Ah can't believe she didn't even notice."

"Dat's just a sign of how good I am, chere," Gambit grinned at her. "Tell her to keep out of my head, would yo'? I can feel every prod against my shield."

"Ah'm sorry. She's like that."

Gambit shrugged.

"Telepaths can't read my mind anyway," he said, kissing her hand. "Until tomorrow night, ma chere."

"Good night," Rogue replied.

He gave a little bow and walked away. Rogue rejoined the others as they got inside the limo. The valet closed the door behind her.

"Oh Emma, Remy told me to give you this," Rogue said with a slight smile as she handed over the comb.

Emma stared, her hand flying to the back of her head.

"Why that little troll -"

"He also said to keep out of his head. He can feel it."

"Poor baby," Emma sniffed.

Logan chuckled.

"You all want to know what he's up to as much as I do."

"Ya know what Ah like about this?" Rogue said smugly. "Since telepaths can't get into Remy's head... Ah'm the only X-man who's capable of lookin'."

"So why don't you?" Emma demanded.

"We've been through this."

"Did it happen to occur to you that Gambit was the mutant who was going to cause the incident at the Ball? That _that's_ why the Professor wanted you to be here tonight?"

"Yes it did."

"And, doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yeah. It tells me that the Professor is okay with us datin'," Rogue retorted. "He obviously knew that Remy was going ta be there and Ah'd be a distraction for him. He _could_ have just told ya straight out that Gambit was going ta be there, but he didn't."

Silence.

"What do you suppose you distracted from doing?" Scott asked.

Rogue shrugged.

"He seemed a little light fingered, if you ask me," Emma said shortly. "Probably he was going to rob the wrong person."


	7. Investigations

**AN: **A big thanks to Fostersb, aiRo25, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, DreamSprite, Irual, Laceylou76, martshi3 and Courtney Summers, who have all left reviews that haven't yet actually shown up on the review page yet. I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to you all properly.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Investigations**

Logan lifted up the print out of a man's face.

"And this is accurate?"

Emma nodded.

"As accurate as I can recall," she nodded. "I have to admit, it's a relief to know I'm not going to have to go through all the computer files myself."

"Or forget what he looks like," Bobby added.

"Yes, well. It was a good idea, reproducing the mental image I got from Lesley onto the computer."

"Wait, did you just compliment me? I'm shocked. Shocked!"

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Emma said dryly. "It may never happen again."

"I'm surprised it happened at all," Bobby grinned as he tapped away on the computer. "Okay, just sent a copy to Forge. Never know, he might be able to come up with an automated search so we don't have to flick through a zillion photos manually."

"That would save a lot of time," Logan nodded.

Rogue showed up then, poking her head in the door.

"Hey, it's just about six so Ah'm gonna open up the gate for Remy, okay?"

"Six already?" Bobby asked, looking at the clock on the computer. "Wow, we've been at this for way longer than I thought."

Rogue chuckled and noticed the print out.

"That our guy?" she asked.

"That's him," Logan said, holding up the page at a better angle so she could get a better look at him.

"Huh. Anyway, Ah should go."

"Have fun, Rogue."

"Ah will!" Rogue said cheerfully as she departed.

Emma shook her head.

"I really wish she hadn't gotten that ridiculous idea about the Professor actually approving of them dating," she said in disgust. "Now there'll be no reasoning with her."

"You seem to think there was reasoning with her in the first place," Bobby said. "Did you talk to the Professor about them at all?"

"Not for two weeks," Logan shrugged. "He was more concerned with the Friends of Humanity than with Gambit at the time."

* * *

After Rogue and Gambit had enjoyed a nice dinner, Gambit pulled up at what Rogue considered to be a random street.

"Okay," she said. "What are we doing here?"

Gambit grinned slyly at her.

"How do yo' feel about a little B&E?"

"What?"

He leaned in close to her, his mouth so close to her ear she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Breaking and entering."

Rogue pushed him away.

"Ah'm _not_ going ta being involved in you robbin' some poor suckers home."

"Dat's good chere, because dat's not what I was planning," Gambit replied, still grinning.

He pointed with his thumb to a nearby house.

"That's the home o' one Graydon Creed, some high up member of the Friends of Humanity. He's off at a little meeting with his buddies at the moment, so he'll be gone fo' hours. Wanna have a look around?"

Rogue stared at him.

"Ah thought you didn't know anything about the Friends of Humanity?"

"I didn't the first time yo' asked cherie. I have this t'ing about being randomly attacked for no good reason though, so after yo' mentioned dem I thought I'd make some inquiries. So, yo' in?"

Rogue paused, the nodded. Gambit grabbed her hand and lead her across. He picked the lock with a speed that amazed her and a moment later they were inside. Still holding her hand, Gambit guided her down the hall and into the office.

"Been here before?" she asked quietly.

"I always case my break ins in advance, chere," he replied smoothly. "Ahh, the old classic."

He pulled the picture above the desk away from the wall, revealing a safe. Out of his trench coat he pulled out a round thing which he pressed against the safe and in turn pressed his ear against it. Rogue scrubbed her arms and watched as Gambit turned the dial on the safe with slow precision.

She could not believe they were doing this. Okay, she couldn't believe _she_ was doing this.

The safe opened and Gambit appraised the contents before pulling out a sheaf of papers. He put them on the desk and then gave Rogue a small camera.

"Take photos fo' me will yo' chere?" he asked. "Keep everyt'ing in order and fold everyt'ing exactly the way yo' find it."

"Uhh, okay..." Rogue replied uncertainly.

She sat down at the desk and unfolded the papers. There were only a few and Rogue carefully placed each one on the table, taking a photo of each page with the camera. While Rogue was busy with this, Gambit continued his search of the office.

"Okay, done," Rogue said after a few minutes.

"Magnifique," Gambit replied.

Rogue got up out of the chair and handed him the refolded papers. Gambit glanced over the folds, put them back into the safe, closing the painting after, then inspected the chair and repositioned it. Taking the camera back from Rogue too, he took a picture of a passport he'd found in the drawer of the desk.

"Hey..." Rogue said softly. "Remy, Ah've seen that guy. Ah don't think Graydon Creed is just a high up member, Ah think he might be the leader."

Gambit threw her a startled look.

"Well now," he said. "Dat does make t'ings interesting no? Come, we've been here long enough. We should go."

"Ah thought you said he wouldn't be back for hours," Rogue said as she followed him out.

"He won't, but dat doesn't change the fact dat it's bad policy t' linger."

"Point taken."

Once they reached Gambit's motorcycle, however, instead of leaving, Gambit wrapped one arm around Rogue's waist, pulling her close. He took her hand and pressed her fingers across her lips which he kissed. Rogue stepped back, startled, but was unable to remove herself from his grasp.

"Remy... this can't go anywhere."

He sighed, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Not for want o' trying."

"Ah'm sorry."

"T' disapoint me? Or because yo' want it too?"

Rogue smirked at him.

"What was that ya were sayin' about not lingerin'?"

He smiled as he reluctantly pulled away.

"One day I shall have yo' ma chere," he promised her as he got onto the motorcycle.

"And then what will ya do? Move onta the next woman?" Rogue inquired, climbing on behind him.

"Never said anyt'ing about letting yo' go."

Any reply Rogue would have made was lost as the motorcycle roared to life and off they went.

* * *

It was late night in the lab, but Rogue felt better searching the computer then, when everyone was asleep. She knew full well how everyone felt about Gambit, and was not inclined to give them the back story of how she acquired Graydon Creed's name.

His rather short file appeared on screen. Rogue compared the photo to the picture Emma and Bobby had produced. The photo was of a slighter younger man, but there were enough similarities to convince Rogue that this was definitely the right guy. She pressed the print button. Once the file was done printing, she logged out of the guest account and left the lab. Better an anonymous result than one with a back story no one would be happy to hear.

Now the only thing she had to concern herself with were the copies of the photos Gambit promised to send her. Rogue decided to worry about that when the time came.

* * *

Logan looked down at the papers that Forge dumped in front of him.

"Hey, you found him," Logan said, picking up the first page.

"Me? No. These were on the printer when I got to the lab this morning," Forge replied. "No idea who printed them out. Last account logged in was one of the guest accounts so it could be anyone."

"That's a little unnerving," Logan frowned. "Hmm, Graydon Creed. Not much on him is there."

"Got himself on the restricted access list," Forge shrugged. "Not really unusual. Anyone with enough pull or money does the same. And for someone who may be the leader of the FoH, he'd probably have the resources to pull it off."

Logan grunted.

"Well, now we know who's in charge," he said finally. "Next step, find a way to discredit the FoH. Or expose 'em. Or something."

"Ingenious Logan," Emma drawled. "'Or something'. Very definitive."

"Okay, how about I hunt him down and cut him up into little pieces? That sounds like a good plan to me."

"Sure. And create a martyr."

Logan gave Emma a smug look. She sighed.

"Fine, I commend you on your restraint."

"Morning!" Rogue said cheerfully, joining them in the kitchen.

"Morning. Rogue," Logan said. "We've identified the FoH leader."

"Really? Cool."

Loagn's eyes narrowed slightly as Rogue raided the kitchen for breakfast.

"Yeah, Forge found his file printed out in the lab this morning. Don't suppose you know anything about that?"

"Ah only just got up."

"Uh huh. So, what did you and the Cajun get up to last night?"

"Dinner. And y'know, sat around and talked. Stuff."

"What do you two talk about?"

"Just stuff."

"Like what?"

"Oh just... random stuff. Movies, music, TV, the weather."

"Yeah? What's he like?"

"Ah think he has a thing for any TV show that stars a hot chick."

"Which begs the question," Emma said. "Why is he with you?"

"What? You're sayin' Ah'm not hot?" Rogue inquired coolly.

Emma sighed.

"That's not what I meant -"

"You know that power inhibitor collar Forge has? The more ya argue with me about this, the more tempted Ah am to wear that thing one night, bring him home after our date and -"

"Okay, changing the subject now," Logan said, cutting Rogue off.

He did not want that visual.

"You can't be serious? And risk him stealing it again?" Emma demanded, refusing to be diverted.

"Try me," Rogue said daringly.

"You know it's dangerous for long term use."

"It'll just be one night."

"And what was that you were saying about being worried about getting addicted to it?"

"You'll only have yaself ta blame."

"Excuse me? Since when did this become about me?"

"Since ya insulted me by not trustin' muh judgement. Ya don't hear me criticising you or Scott for your relationship."

"I don't see how my relationship with Scott is any of your business."

"And Ah don't see why my relationship with Remy is any of _yours_."

"Scott is a member of this team. Gambit is not. What's more he's proved himself to be a traitor to mutants, and you're _dating_ him!"

"What? So we're only allowed to date X-men now? What's next, ya gonna criticise Kurt for being interested in Wanda?"

"That's different -"

"Why is it so different?

"They're not dating!"

"And what if they were? Would ya give Kurt a hard time too? And what about Logan, Forge and Hank? Ah don't know if you've noticed, but you, me, Storm and Kitty are the only women on this team, and Kitty's inta... okay Bobby's inta Kitty, and Storm and Warren are together, even if they won't admit it."

"Well, there you see? You have plenty of options for a -"

"Ya really don't get it do ya? Ah _don't_ have any options. There are _no_ options. Not for me."

"So, you're dating Gambit because you're desperate?"

"No, Ah'm datin' Remy because Ah _like_ him. Are you gonna call me a traitor too?"

"No one is calling anyone a traitor," Logan said firmly. "Emma, leave it alone. We've been over this. If you can't talk about Gambit without rehashing the same arguments, then don't say anything at all."

"Fine," Emma said tersely. "And when Gambit stabs you in the back, my next words will be 'I told you so'."


	8. Invasion

**Chapter 8: Invasion**

Rogue looked around the diner as she sat down next to Gambit in the booth that Saturday for lunch.

"This is kinda cosy, huh?" she mused.

Gambit smiled.

"Glad yo' like it, cherie."

"Ah do."

"How was your week?"

"Oh, y'know, the usual," Rogue shrugged. "Nothing particularly excitin'. You?"

"The usual," he grinned at her.

"We're just a bunch of crazy kids."

"Oui."

They ordered. About halfway through the meal a familiar figure out the window caught Gambit's attention.

"Get under the table," he said sharply.

"Huh?" Rogue frowned.

Gambit reached over and pressed down on her shoulder.

"Now," he said urgently. "And don't say a word.'

Greatly perplexed, Rogue did so, frowning all the while. Just as she was wondering just how long he expected her to crouch under the table for, she saw a pair of legs approach.

"Table for two, huh?" said Vertigo. "Where's your date?"

"Bathroom," Gambit replied nonchalantly.

"Do you have it?"

Gambit pulled the envelope from his trench coat pocket and tossed it to her.

"Just what does Sinister want wit' the security schematics of the X-mansion anyway?"

Rogue stiffened.

"Let's just say in three days, the X-men are no longer going to be a problem."

Rogue caught her breath and clamped her hand over her mouth, but there was no doubt in her mind that she'd been heard. Vertigo frowned at the unexpected noise from under the table. Gambit kept his face bland even as he felt Rogue put her arms and face in his lap.

"Someone under the table?" she asked musingly and she bent over to have a look.

Vertigo shook her head in disgust as she looked at the sight of Rogue's back and how she was, ahem, positioned. She straightened up again and gave Gambit an amused look.

"Where do you find these girls, Gambit?"

"I picked up dis one up off the street."

"I have to admit, I admire your... composure."

"Practice."

"I'm sure. Good day, Gambit."

"May yo' never darken my doorway again," he replied with a cheeky salute.

Vertigo snorted as she left. Gambit waited until he'd seen her pass the diner through the windows.

"Yo' can come out now."

Rogue pulled herself back up on the seat.

"Sorry about that," she said.

Gambit shrugged.

"Is -" she began to ask.

"I'm sorry, chere, but I really can't discuss my business wit' yo'. T'ief/client confidentiality, and all dat."

Rogue nodded slowly.

"Of course," she said quietly. "Ah understand completely."

"Oh, by the way," Gambit said, reaching into his pocket for another envelope. "Dese are dose photos from the other night."

"Okay, great, thanks."

* * *

"The Marauders are plannin' an attack. They just got the schematics of our security, and they'll be comin' in three days."

Everyone at looked at Rogue.

"And uhh, how do you know this, Rogue?" asked Logan slowly.

"Well, Ah was... conveniently there when they got them."

"Conveniently. Was Gambit there too?"

Rogue chewed her lip and finally nodded.

"Ah was kinda, under the table when, umm, Remy gave them the plans."

The uproar that followed was much too loud and garbled with everyone talking at once for anyone to make any congruent sense of it. Logan hammered on the table and finally got silence.

"Forge, how are those new upgrades of yours? They're only recent, so the Cajun shouldn't know about them."

"They're good," Forge said, shooting Rogue a nervous glance.

Logan frowned.

"Forge?"

"Uhh, well it..."

"Remy was the one who drew them up," Rogue said.

Another uproar followed.

"Are you insane? You just gave them a free pass -"

"Forge looked over them!" Rogue insisted. "You checked them for gaps. You said they were genius."

"I can have another look, but I honestly couldn't find any fault in them."

"There only needs to be one minor flaw."

"Remy isn't the bad guy here," Rogue shouted. "He's not! Ah know that might be hard for ya'll ta believe but it's the truth, damn you. Here."

She pulled the envelope Gambit had given her earlier and thrust it at Logan.

"Gambit was the one who found out about Graydon Creed. He knew he was high up, and Ah recognised his picture. We... we broke into his house -"

"So you're breaking and entering now?" Kitty demanded.

"And we found those papers in his safe, and that passport," Rogue continued, ignoring her. "It's the Friends of Humanity _roster_. Every single freaking member up to that last date is named on that list, complete with contact details, position and which team they're assigned to. Remy gave us those upgrades because he was tryin' ta save us, Logan. Believe it or not, Remy does have a code of honour. He had a debt, Ah don't know what kind of debt, but he had a debt to pay back ta Sinister, but he can't... Remy wouldn't just sit back and see us slaughtered. He's not like that."

Emma shook her head.

"Four words, Rogue: I told you so."

Rogue practically leapt through the air towards Emma, fist raised. Logan grabbed her arm mid flight.

"Enough," Logan said firmly as he restrained Rogue. "Forge, Hank, you and I will go over security, both the old and the new plans. See if we can't come up with a few surprises of our own. The rest of you are welcome to join us if you've got anything intelligent to contribute. I'm not in the mood for any more arguing. Forge, later you and I are going to have a little chat about accepting security upgrade designs from outside sources."

"Well, technically I got them from Rogue - okay shutting up now."

"And Rogue? When this is over, you, me and your Cajun sweetheart are going to have a good long talk. Whether or not it involves claws will be up to him."

* * *

It was only a short walk between Gambit's motorcycle and the casino, but not short enough.

"Did you think I wouldn't recognise her?" said Vertigo, stepping out of the shadows.

Behind him he felt a heavy footstep vibrate. Blockbuster.

"Don't know what you're talking about, cherie," Gambit replied.

"Oh, y'know, white-streak girl. Rogue. She was under the table."

"Was dat her name? I just thought she was cute."

"Funny. She's an X-man and you know it. I thought you weren't suppose to divulge details of your jobs to third parties."

Gambit shrugged.

"I don't recall telling her anyt'ing."

"No, you just put her in a position where she couldn't help but overhear everything."

"Not mon fault if you're a blabbermouth, Vertigo."

Vertigo closed the distance between them.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," she said smoothly. "You see, Sinister just bumped up the attack for tonight, and we're here to make sure you don't get a chance to interfere. Again."

"Two o' yo'?" Gambit replied. "Against moi? I'm touched dat yo' t'ink I'm -"

His sentence was cut off as Vertigo focused her powers on him, disorienting him to the point of partial collapse. Blockbuster approached from behind and as Vertigo released her power, he took slammed down hard on Gambit. Gambit smothered the urge to cry out from the rib crushing blow. He pulled out a couple of cards, charged them and flicked them into Blockbuster's face. Momentarily blinded, Gambit whipped out his telescopic bo-staff, rolled over and thwacked him across the back of the head.

Before Vertigo could assult him again, Gambit sprung charged cards at her. He spotted Blockbuster moving towards him in his peripheral vision and forced himself to get up. Blockbuster was just about upon him when he took off running to his bike. Every step jarred his body and it hurt like hell.

Gambit just missed being tackled to the ground. He swivelled around, his bike now just metres away. He didn't quite miss the blow that would have slammed across his face, but he did manage to flip his staff up between Blockbuster's legs. The hit to his groin brought the over sized mutant to his knees and Gambit reached forward - painfully - and charged up his shirt.

As swiftly as he could, Gambit turned and got on his bike. He hadn't completed passed Blockbuster when a hand wrapped around his ankle. His leg jerked backward, the bike skidded and swerved. Then Blockbuster's shirt exploded and Gambit's leg was free, although somewhat singed and twisted. Gambit was just able to right his bike and slammed down on the speed.

* * *

Gambit plugged in Rogue's security code into the pad at the gates of the mansion. Rogue had no idea he knew what it was, but he had seen her put it in plenty of times already. Good thing too, because he was in no condition to jump over the fence this time. To his relief the code hadn't been changed and the gates opened up for him.

"Almost there," he told himself.

He drove down the driveway, shutting off the engine as he reached the stairs and practically fell off the motorcycle. He pulled himself up as best he could, but his ribs were killing him (must have broken something for sure), and he couldn't put any weight on his right leg at all. He staggered to the door, slammed his fist down on the door bell and slumped to the ground.

It seemed like forever before Bobby opened the door.

"Gambit?" he exclaimed.

"Marauders. Coming. Tonight."

"Uhh, guys? Some help here!"

Gambit coughed and Bobby swore as a mixture of blood and phlegm splattered on the floor.

What happened next was all a blur as far as Gambit was concerned. More people arrived, and he gave an involuntary gasp of pain as two blue furry arms picked him up. He heard Bobby's repeating the message about the Marauders coming tonight and Rogue's voice crying out in anguish at the sight of him. His eyes flicked open, feeling the familiar touch of her gloves on his face.

"Remy, what happened to ya?"

"Chere..." he smiled wistfully, then groaned.

"Don't, don't worry. You'll be okay. We'll fix you up."

"No time... dey're already on their way."

As if to prove his words, an alarm sounded.

"Too late," Logan said grimly. "They're already here."

Gambit caught Rogue's arm as she started to move.

"I'll be taking dat kiss now, Roguey."

"Remy - "

"I know how dey fight... and yo' need my powers. I'm... no good t' yo'... like dis," he managed a faint smile. "Besides, a coma might just... do me some good, no?"

Rogue bit down on her lip, fighting the tears that threatened to come. She leaned forward and his lips welcomed hers. It may have been her imagination, or perhaps it was just because everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, but she fancied there was a delay before her powers kicked in and she began to absorb him.

She saw his powers out of control. Unable to eat or drink without fear of blowing up his food. The constant effort to be vigilant, lest he blow his clothes right off his back. The massive explosions that erupted every time he used his powers deliberately. How that desperation to get control sent him to Sinister for brain surgery. The string of 'favours' he owed, each one leading to more repulsive results than the last, the guilt he felt for being a party to it. The horror he felt when he found out the X-men were to be the next target, and his fear for Rogue's life.

She saw how he investigated their security system and made two sets of notes. One to pass on, the other with upgrades to provide to Rogue. How much he desperately wanted to tell her what was going on, but bound by the code of the Thieves Guild he could not.

She saw what she looked like when he looked at her. He was enchanted with her from the moment he laid eyes on her. The more he was with her, the more he wanted to be with her. His ambivalent fear that what he felt for her was a passing attraction, not quite sure if he wanted it to be just that or more.

She felt the fight with Vertigo and Blockbuster. She relived every impact. She felt his dread and fear and desperation to get to her. To make sure they knew in time. She could feel the pain he felt in his rib cage with every breath he took, the numbness of the left side of his face, the shooting pains down his right leg. She felt the press of her own lips and his eagerness for them, his wish that these were different circumstances so he could enjoy the moment and their sweet taste.

Rogue pulled away. She removed her gloves, took a deck of playing cards from Gambit's trench coat pocket and turned to face her teammates. Her eyes shone red on black.

"What are we all standing around fo', mes amis?" she said, springing the cards from one hand to the other like a pro. "I believe it's our deal."


	9. The Romy Army

**Chapter 9: The Romy Army**

"Well, the bad news is that there's an army of Multiple Man out there," Kitty said grimly. "The good news is that our guns are picking him off."

"If it weren't all the one guy, that would be a slaughter," Bobby said. "I didn't know the guns fired that fast."

"A slight alternation in the power regulator," Forge said. "It was one of, uhh, Gambit's upgrades. They reload faster now."

"So we run out of ammunition sooner," Emma said pointedly.

"But dey were expecting a slower rate o' fire, cherie," Rogue pointed out as she absently shuffled the cards one-handedly. "Multiple's having t' work harder t' replenish his dupes. Besides, we forced dem into an earlier, under-planned attack, so whatever shamble of a plan they had t' begin wit' is already falling apart."

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk with his accent. Play with those wretched cards!"

Rogue looked down at her hand, not having realised what she was doing.

"Huh," she grunted. "Well, yo' were the one who wanted me t' absorb him so badly, Emma. If I pick up his mannerisms, you'll just have t' deal wit' it."

"It'll pass soon enough anyway," Logan cut in. "And sign of the other four Marauders?"

* * *

"When I get my hands on Gambit -" Blockbuster began.

"We get the point already," Vertigo said tersely. "Just be glad you're so resistant to physical injury and you have the chance to get your hands on him at all."

"None of this would have happened if you just kept your big mouth shut," Harpoon said.

"Shut up the lot of you," Arclight cut in. "That's the signal. We're moving in."

* * *

"I don't like it," Nightcrawler said. "Why can't we find them?"

Forge continue scanning through the security screens. Rogue frowned.

"Because dey're already here," she said abruptly.

She leaned over Forge and changed the screens herself.

"Coming in through the balconies," she said grimly

"They're already inside. All the dupes on the front lawn was just a diversion. Okay we'll - Rogue where are you going?"

"Hank's in the med lab looking after Remy, and we have an army o' Jamie Madrox's climbing in through the upstairs," Rogue replied as she headed out the door. "I t'ink I might just get us a few new recruits, no?"

Logan smiled grimly.

"We'll be watching for you."

* * *

Rogue moved through the house with the stealthiness of, well, a thief actually. It was mere childs play to sneak up behind one of the duplicates and slide her hands over his bare face.

"Multiple Man? Meet Multiple Woman."

The duplicate incapacitated, Rogue clapped her hands together. Four new duplicates of herself appeared, each possessing red on black eyes.

"Let the games begin."

Before too long the mansion was flooded with duplicates of Jamie and Rogue. Jamie, of course, had a head start on the numbers. On the other hand, the Rogues were also armed with playing cards and Gambit's ability to bio-kinetically charge them.

Things got ugly very quickly.

The X-men split up, each group supported by a contingent of Rogues, and shifted through the mansion to take on the invading Marauders. A half dozen Rogues set up shop in the med lab to guard Hank and Gambit. One took the liberty of sitting by Gambit. Another dozen guarded Forge as he manned the computers, keeping everyone in contact (well, any X-man who wasn't a Rogue duplicate, anyway) and setting off additional traps by remote.

Storm, Warren and their posse of Rogues made for the outside to deal with the army of Jamies quite literally on their door step. Storm and Warren took to the skies. Storm generated, well, a storm, while Warren swooped down, attacking from above. The Rogues mixed up bo-staff fighting and card charging.

Bobby, Kitty and their Rogues encountered Arclight and his batch of Jamies coming down the back stairs. Bobby immediately started freezing Jamies (having a sense of deja vu as he did). Arclight generated one of his shockwaves, the vibration shattering the ice and setting the Jamies free. Bobby was knocked down, but Kitty was able to phase through falling objects (and duplicates) to Arclight.

The two fought. Kitty shifted between states of phase against the experienced warrior. Rogues fought Jamies. Bobby made it back to his feet, freezing Jamies again, and trying to throw an ice blast at Arclight, but unable to with all the friendlies in the way.

Blockbuster sneered at Emma and Scott as they approached. Scott began picking off Jamies with his optic blasts, while the Rogues continued to use Gambit's battle skills against the dupes. Their encountering Blockbuster was no mistake: as soon as his direction of approach had been realised, Rogue told them that Emma was the one to face him.

"He's got superhuman size, strength, stamina and durability," Rogue informed them. "So let's attack his mind, shall we? Dat's assuming he has one."

Emma faced the large mutant with more outward calm than she felt. She sent psionic blast after psionic blast towards him.

Logan and Nightcrawler located Harpoon. The close quarters were not exactly optional for throwing his energised spears, but Harpoon was still able to use them as melee weapons. Logan and Rogue sliced, diced and thwacked the Jamies while Nightcrawler teleported to Harpoon, first removing him of his spears. Then Nightcrawler took the liberty of engaging him in his own version of melee combat, teleportation style.

"So Rogue," said Vertigo, upon facing a squad of Rogues in the hall. "I see Gambit got here after all. Where is our little thief?"

"Yo' want him, cherie?" replied one of the duplicates. "You'll just have t' come through us."

"It'll be my pleasure."

Vertigo sent pisonic waves towards the Rogues. Many were felled. Many were disabled by Jamies. Many more were duplicated.

The battles raged across the grounds of the mansion, until, abruptly, all the Jamies disappeared. All but one.

"Where'd they all go?" asked Warren.

"There's just the one left, over here," Storm said, indicating the direction even as she floated down on the winds towards Warren and the Rogues.

"Congratulations Stormy," one of the Rogues said cheerfully. "Yo' just took out the original."

"Stormy?" Storm repeated.

Arclight paused, put out but his abrupt lack of support. He tensed as Kitty, Bobby and the Rogues surrounded him. One of the Rogues tapped him on the shoulder with her staff.

"Bang," she said. "Yo' dead."

Blockbuster was on the ground, having being defeated successfully by Emma's psionic blasts. The Jamies vanished, and the team found themselves without anyone to fight.

"Well... can't say I'm complaining," said Scott.

"Okay," said Forge's voice over the communications system. "Logan says to move 'em all out on the front lawn."

"We're supposed to move that?" Emma questioned.

The Rogues looked at each other.

"No problem, cherie," they said.

Two of them approached Blockbuster, absorbed him, and with their new found strength (and increase in size), lifted the large mutant and carried him outside. Bobby had already encased Arclight, the original Jamie and Harpoon in ice.

"Does anyone know where Vertigo is?" asked Logan.

"We do," said a squad of Rogues.

One of the Rogue was carrying an unconscious Vertigo over her shoulder. Unceremoniously, she dumped her on the ground. Bobby encased Vertigo and Blockbuster in ice as well.

"Drop and dash at the MRD?" Kitty said. "Hey, maybe they'll even keep them from escaping this time."

Rogue snorted contemptuously. Abruptly all the Rogues on the lawn vanished. Indeed, every single Rogue on the property disappeared with the sole exception of the original. She shook her head at the slight disorientation and looked around the med lab.

"Rogue?" questioned Hank, noting the sudden absence of duplicates.

"Jamie's worn off," she said quietly from her chair.

She said nothing more, continuing her vigil by Gambit's comatose body.

* * *

Emma pursed her lips in irritation at Rogue as she entered the kitchen the following morning, playing with another deck of cards from Gambit's possession. Her frown deepened when she saw that Rogue's eyes were still red on black. Logan wasn't far behind.

"Are you still under his influence?" she demanded.

"I don't know if yo' noticed, cherie," Rogue replied darkly. "But he was kinda injured when I absorbed him. This might be awhile."

Emma said nothing, but was somewhat relieved when Rogue put the cards away to get her breakfast.

"How's he doing?" asked Kitty quietly.

"Still in a coma," Logan replied. "He'll probably be under for awhile."

Kitty nodded thoughtfully. Rogue finished making her breakfast, then started to head out the door when Logan grabbed her arm.

"When I said you needed to leave the med lab for meals, I didn't mean you could eat them in there. Sit."

"Logan -"

"Sit."

"Fine."

Ticked off, Rogue sat down at the table, banging her plate down and almost spilling her orange juice in the process. An awkward silence followed.

"Hey, uhh, Rogue?" Nightcrawler said.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say, you were right. You know. About Gambit."

Rogue looked down at her plate, not sure what to say in reply.

"And I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time."

"Same," Bobby added quickly.

"Me too," Kitty agreed.

"Sure," Rogue said bitterly. "It's okay now, after he practically gets himself killed to save us. But none o' yo' bothered t' trust my judgement before. Dat's what hurts the most."

"You're right," said Storm. "We should have. But, can you at least acknowledge that we had reason to be concerned for your well being? We haven't exactly had the best history with Gambit."

"Yo' expressed your concerns just fine dat night after our second date. Mebbe, if yo' had left it at dat, mebbe if yo' had left well enough alone, I wouldn't be so mad at ya'll right now. But she -" Rogue pointed accusingly at Emma, "wouldn't get off my back. The only one who bothered t' trust me was Logan."

"I won't apologise for that," Emma replied firmly. "Regardless of his timely warning, I don't trust him and I certainly don't like him."

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual."

Rogue stopped eating and pushed her plate away.

"Forget dis, I have someone who needs moi."

* * *

Later that day Logan managed to catch the Professor and fill him in.

"Why didn't you tell us about the attack?" he asked.

The Professor gave him a patient smile.

"Is everyone alive and well?"

"Yes..."

"Well, there you have your answer. If their attack had been successful I would have warned you. But it wasn't, so it didn't effect the future. Besides, you had Gambit looking out for you. You didn't need me."

Logan snorted.

"Looking out for Rogue, more like."

"If Rogue was his sole concern, he probably would have arranged for her not to be at the mansion that night," the Professor replied. "Gambit is a lot of things, but he's not an assassin and he won't be a party to slaughter. He probably would have tried to find some way to warn you the moment he knew where the wind was blowing. Dating Rogue just made that job easier."

"And that's why you set them up at the Black and White Ball?"

"Partly. I presume that Mrs Worthington escaped the ball with her jewelery intact?"

"Yeah, but you already knew that, eh Chuck?"

"The future has been altered slightly, but not yet avoided. Mutants are not yet being chemically sterilised, although it's on the books - preventing Gambit's theft has bought you time."

"Speaking of the FoH, Gambit and Rogue broke into Graydon Creed's place. That's the leader in our time. They found the membership rosters."

"Graydon Creed," the Professor repeated. "I shall see what I can find out about him in my time."

"In the meantime, we're going to see what we can do on our end to put a stop to their activities."

The Professor nodded.

"I have to go, but... welcome Gambit to the team for me."

"Whoever said he was joining?"

"He did, when I met him in my time," the Professor paused and smiled.

"Something you're not telling me?" Logan asked.

"Let's just say there are some things about the future you need to learn for yourself."

Logan grunted.

"I don't suppose you happen to know when he wakes up? Rogue's in a rare state right now. His personality hasn't even worn off yet."

"I can't give you an exact time, because I honestly don't know. But I'm sure it won't be long," the Professor assured him. "If it was a lengthy coma I'm sure he would have told me."

"I'll be sure to reassure Rogue."


	10. End Game

**Chapter 10: End Game**

"Rogue?"

Rogue looked up, sleepy-eyed from her chair by Gambit's bed.

"Hi Logan," she said softly.

"Your eyes are back to normal."

"Ah'm hoping that's a good sign."

"I just spoke to the Professor. He says Gambit's going to be fine."

Rogue nodded.

"Thanks."

"You gonna stay here all night again?"

"Ah can't bring muhself ta leave. It was muh fault, Logan."

"What was?"

"Ah made a noise under the table. Vertigo recognised me. If I just kept muh mouth shut like he told me, this wouldn't have happened ta him. And now he'd been hurt, and in a coma and..." Rogue cut herself off, unable to finish.

Logan reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure that Gambit's not going to hold any of that against you," he said. "He put his life on the line saving ours. Frankly that's more than I ever expected from the man who sold out his own kind for a little - sorry, a large amount of cash."

Rogue managed a slight smile.

"Night, kid," Logan said.

"Night, Logan."

* * *

Gambit opened his eyes and found himself looking at the ceiling. He felt stiff and sore and he cleared his throat experimentally before attempting to sit up. He didn't get far before he conceded to staying lying down. There wasn't any rush. He turned his head and frowned a little before recognising the med lab. He turned his head in the other direction and saw Rogue in the chair beside him. Her head was drooping down like she'd fallen asleep.

"Rogue? Cherie?"

"Hmm?" Rogue mumbled lifting her head. "Remy! You're awake."

"And so are yo'," he teased.

Rogue giggled slightly.

"Are ya okay? How ya feeling?"

"I'll be fine. How long was I out fo'?"

"Three days," Rogue smiled faintly. "And Ah had your persona for one. Drove Emma batty with all the card flickin'."

Gambit chuckled, then immediately wished he hadn't.

"Two broken ribs, broken ankle, some singing on your right leg, but that should heal up with no scarring. The black eye spoils your good looks, sugah."

He grinned.

"Is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine, thanks ta ya," Rogue replied. "We dropped the Marauders off at the MRD, so hopefully they'll be out of our hair for awhile."

Gambit snorted contemptuously.

"Hey we can hope."

"Ahh, ma chere," Gambit said, reaching out for her hand. "Would dat we never had t' see deir likes again."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I must have dreamed o' yo'," he added.

"Funny ya should say that. Ah haven't been able ta get ya outta muh head either," Rogue teased.

"Désolé, I have spoiled the mystery, fo' yo'."

Rogue shrugged, looking away from him.

"It was the right idea at the time, although Ah admit Ah was startin' ta get worried. Ah always absorb life force faster when there's bad injuries involved. Well, yours could have been a lot worse. Hank thinks that ya narrowly avoided puncturin' a lung, but yeah. Ah was startin' ta wonder if you'd wake up."

"Have yo' been here all dis time, chere?"

"They made me leave the med lab for meals."

Gambit was silent for a moment.

"Well, cherie, now I know yo' must love me. Been a long time since anyone ever did the night long vigil by my side," he considered. "O' course, it's also been awhile since I needed one."

Rogue chuckled.

"Try not ta make a habit of it, swamp rat. This chair is murder ta sleep in."

"Yo' could always join me in the bed..."

"And now Ah _know_ ya must be feelin' better."

"How can I not be, knowing you're here?"

"Charmer."

"Nice t' know I haven't lost my touch along wit' my face."

"It'll heal, and you'll look good as new."

Gambit smiled and traced his fingers across her lips.

"I want t' kiss yo' again," he admitted.

Rogue shook her head, but she was smiling faintly.

"Ya really are a glutton for punishment. Last time Ah kissed ya, ya ended up in a coma for three days."

"I've decided that oui, it is in fact worth it."

"Crazy boy."

"Y'know chere, dis mean yo' no longer have a reason fo' not practicing wit' me..."

Rogue eyed him skeptically.

"Ya serious?"

"Deadly."

"That could be construed as a poor choice of words, Remy."

"I had t' sell my soul t' get my powers under control, Rogue. I don't want yo' t' have t' do the same," he said cupping her face in his hand and pulling her close.

"Ah don't want ta hurt yo'."

Gambit held her gaze, their faces barely an inch apart.

"Den don't," he said softly.

Rogue pulled back.

"Not now, Remy," she said, looking away. "Ah... Ah need ta think about this. And besides, we should wait until you're healed first."

Gambit was silent for a moment, then inclined his head in acceptance.

* * *

"So, you're finally awake," was Logan's opening line.

Rogue and Gambit looked up at him.

"It would appear so," Gambit replied.

"Rogue? Can we have a moment?"

"Will it involve claws?" Rogue answered with a slight smile.

"That's up to him."

Rogue shrugged and turned back to Gambit.

"Ah'll be just outside, sugah."

"I miss yo' already."

"Pshaw," Rogue dismissed, but she was grinning as she left the med lab.

Gambit didn't take his eyes off Rogue, and Logan didn't say a thing until he heard the door close behind her.

"If we hadn't had your warning of the Marauders' impending attack, we'd all be dead," Logan said. "Even your design upgrades improved our early warning alarm."

Gambit nodded.

"Dey would have waited until yo' were in bed and killed yo' while yo' were sleeping."

"Why?"

"I t'ink Sinister was probably a bit mad from the last time yo' tangled wit' him -"

"No, I mean, why did you warn us?"

"I'm a t'ief, M'sieu Claws, not a murderer. I couldn't let anyt'ing happen t' Rogue."

"It was all for Rogue, eh?"

"What makes yo' t'ink I'd put mon life on the line fo' anyone else?"

Had it not been for his conversation with the Professor, Logan may have bought that. Instead, he snorted and sat down in Rogue's chair.

"So, what are we to do with you?"

"As soon as your good doctor gives moi a clean bill o' health, I'll just be on my way."

"You know, I've been told our security could do with an overhaul. I don't suppose you happen to know anyone who can do the job?"

A slight smile appeared on Gambit's face.

"I might be able t' recommend someone."

* * *

"Rogue?"

"Hi Kurt," Rogue greeted.

"The meeting is about to start," Nightcrawler told her.

"Okay."

"Yo' best be off den," Gambit said.

Rogue squeezed his hand.

"Ah'll met ya up there," she said with a smile.

"The good doctor has informed moi dat I'm not t' get off dis bed..."

"Actually, he doesn't want you to try walking with a broken ankle while your ribs are also still healing," Nighcrawler pointed out. "However, I'm a teleporter, so you don't get to miss out on the meeting after all."

Gambit cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh goody," he said dryly.

Rogue giggled and got up off her seat.

"Ah'll meet ya'll there," she reiterated and left the room.

Nightcrawler approached Gambit.

"Can you sit up?" he inquired.

"Oui," Gambit replied as he moved to comply with the request.

"Good. That way I can teleport you straight to a chair."

"Dat would be convenient."

Nightcrawler put his hand on Gambit's shoulder, then paused before teleporting.

"Thank you," he said.

"What fo'?"

Nightcrawler paused before answering.

"For making my sister happy."

"Your sister?"

"Rogue and I... we share a mother. Albiet, Rogue was adopted, but nevertheless."

Gambit wasn't sure how to reply to that, but fortunately Nightcrawler teleported them before he had to. The teleport was quite move and Gambit didn't even feel a bump as he moved from the bed to the chair. There was a bit of a smell, but it soon passed. It was quickly apparent that not everyone was there yet, and Gambit pulled out his playing cards.

"Glad you could join us," Logan said.

Gambit inclined his head in lieu of shrugging. Soon the rest of the X-men arrived. Emma stifled a groan upon seeing Gambit springing his cards between his hands. Rogue was the last one to arrive, having needed to come all the way from the med lab, and took her seat next to Gambit.

For the first portion of the meeting Gambit was rather bored. They were very busy trying to discuss the whole Friends of Humanity situation and what they should do about it. He continued to spring his cards until Emma finally exploded and demanded that he stop, because not only was it very annoying, it was also noisy. Gambit's response to this was to start cutting the deck and flipping the small piles through the air in a juggling motion. This was enough to distract Bobby, who made no attempt to hide his fascination with the card tricks Gambit was doing so effortlessly.

Although Emma was the first to get irritated, she wasn't the only one whose patience was being worn thin by Gambit's blatant disinterest in what they considered to be a rather important discussion. In fact, the only one who wasn't bothered by it was Rogue, mostly because she was enjoyed the fact that Emma was struggling to hide her obvious annoyance.

"Do you have anything to contribute, Gambit?" asked Logan tersely.

Gambit clapped his cards back together, neatening the deck.

"All dis is quite entertaining, mes amis, but I don't understand why no one has pointed out the obvious plan."

"And what is the 'obvious' plan?"

"Didn't yo' say dat Graydon Creed is the leader o' the FoH?"

"That's what we believe."

"So why don't yo' just publicise dat his parents are mutants?"

Silence.

"His parents are mutants?" asked Warren. "You sure?"

"O' course," Gambit replied, looking around. "Victor Creed and Raven Darkholme, also known as Sabretooth and -"

"Mystique," Rogue said with a startled look at Nightcrawler.

"How do you know this?" Hank asked.

"It's all dere in his file."

"We looked in his file," Forge said. "Restricted access."

Gambit paused and looked at everyone.

"Wait... yo' can't get past dat?"

"Uhh no."

"Mon dieu," Gambit said, shaking his head. "It's a good t'ing I'm a t'ief no? Security is mon business. Tell moi yo' at least have a portable computer? I can access the file right now and yo' can see fo' yourselves."

Bobby passed on his laptop and Gambit accessed the database. It only took him two minutes to get past the security protocols and pull up Graydon Creed's complete file.

"It's true," Nightcrawler said softly. "He is my brother."

"_Your_ brother?" Gambit repeated.

"Mystique is my mother."

Remembering the conversation with Nightcrawler earlier, Gambit shot Rogue a startled look. Rogue was shaking her head.

"Ah can't believe we're related to that... that... thing," she said. "Now Ah feel dirty."

"Really?" Gambit asked, grinning at her.

"Shush you."

"Well, now, this is an interesting development," Logan said smugly. "Print that out, would you, Gumbo? Now all we have to do is make sure it gets into the hands of the FoH."

"That's easy enough," Rogue said, her eyes glinting with delight, pointing to the roster. "Names and addresses."

"Will they even believe us?" asked Kitty.

"Send it anonymously. But in any case, it won't matter _who_ it comes from," Hank pointed out. "A seed of doubt is all that's needed. We send this information to everyone on this list, you can be guaranteed there'll be those who'll demand an investigation."

"And all the work of the FoH will come to a grinding halt," Bobby grinned.

Having printed out the file, Gambit pushed the computer away and picked up his deck of cards again. He glanced over at Emma, who hadn't said a word since he'd opened his mouth. Gambit smirked slightly and with a practiced hand flicked a card at her. She started, having not seen it coming. A second card hit her.

"Do you mind?"

Gambit flicked a third card.

"No, not at all," he replied.

A fourth card hit her.

"Gambit!"

Five, six.

"Oui?"

Seven.

"Stop that!"

Eight, nine, ten...

"Now why would I want t' do a t'ing like dat? Yo' make such a tempting target."

Beside him, Rogue giggled.

* * *

Twenty years in the future, Rogue and Gambit were seated on a worm out picnic blanket. It seemed out of place with the barren landscape but they didn't mind. They held hands, neither wearing gloves, as they watched two children play together. The younger child, a girl with brown hair and green eyes. The older, a boy with eyes of red on black and a white streak through his hair.


	11. Encore

**AN:** This is for aiRo25, who asked for an encore. It's short, but I hope you like it!

* * *

Rogue opened up the door to her bedroom and stepped inside. As she closed the door behind her, she smirked as she noticed a familiar person on her bed.

"Y'know swamp rat, Ah'm not entirely certain that Logan will lay off killing ya if he find ya in muh bedroom just because you're living at the mansion now."

Gambit shrugged.

"I got yo' some teddy bears t' add t' your collection," he said.

Rogue looked at the three teddy bears sitting beside him on the bed.

"Oh, ya did, huh?"

"Oui," Gambit nodded. "I even took the liberty of naming them fo' yo'."

"Ah see," Rogue replied in amusement as she sat down next to him.

Gambit picked up the first bear, clad in a little vest, a green visor and a little deck of hands in his hand.

"Dis little poker dealer bear is Gambit."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Gambit grinned at her. He put Gambit-bear down and picked up the next one.

"Dis little biker bear -"

"Ah already have a biker bear."

"I saw, but dis one is better. He has a bandanna and a tattoo. See?"

Rogue looked at the indicated arm.

"Didja draw that ace of spades?"

"Had t' chere," Gambit nodded. "Dis guy's name is Remy."

"Of course it is."

"And," he went on, putting Remy-bear down and picking up the third and final teddy bear, "dis suave and debonair character is -"

"LeBeau, right?"

"However did yo' guess?"

"There was this thing. It's called a pattern."

"How very perceptive o' yo'."

Rogue shook her head in amusement.

"Do Ah even want t' ask why ya named them all after yourself?"

"Well, I could hardly take the risk o' naming dem Tom, Dick and Harry."

"What could possibly be more risky than coming across as a narcissistic, arrogant lame boy?"

"Naming dem somet'ing else and discovering you're the type who sleep wit' her bears, cherie."

* * *

**End!**

I hope you all enjoyed reading **Synonymous with Trouble** as much as I enjoyed writing it!

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your comments have been very encouraging and much appreciated.


End file.
